


Дурочка

by Loreley_Lee



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley_Lee/pseuds/Loreley_Lee
Summary: Модерн-АУ. Эллана Лавеллан была равнодушна к эльфийской истории, пока не познакомилась с преподавателем...





	Дурочка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кинк-фест по заявке "Модерн-АУ. Лавеллан - студентка, Солас - преподаватель. Секс в аудитории после лекций".

Лекция по истории Арлатана обычно стоит в расписании последним занятием. Эллана Лавеллан старательно слушает, записывает важные моменты — даты, имена, ключевые события. Со стороны она выглядит очень увлеченной предметом, но это — лишь маска. На самом деле она наблюдает за преподавателем. Его вкрадчивый голос повествует о войнах и восстаниях, победах и поражениях, преступлениях и подвигах. Его тщательно выбритый череп блестит под лампами дневного света. Его длинные изящные пальцы сжимают кусочек мела, и, когда он записывает на доске очередную дату, Эллана тихонько вздыхает. Больше всего на свете ей хочется, чтобы занятие поскорее закончилось.  
Для нее, студентки целительского факультета, этот курс не был обязательным. Она записалась на него по другим причинам. Сначала ей просто было любопытно. О преподавателе ходили слухи один невероятнее другого. Говорили, что он — самый настоящий древний эльф, что он жил в Арлатане, а потом провел несколько тысячелетий в Утенере — особом виде гиперсомнии, практиковавшемся в качестве ритуала, который заменял похороны бессмертным древним эльфам. Говорили, что он — тот самый Фен'Харел из долийских легенд. И даже утверждали, что он создал Завесу. Разумеется, никто из распространявших слухи не мог привести доказательств более весомых, чем, например, такие: «сестра моей подруги знакома с типом, приятель брата которого дружит с профессором Соласом». Не могли они и объяснить, отчего он в таком случае не занялся чем-то поинтереснее преподавания. Но посмотреть на эльфа, про которого рассказывают такое, было весьма любопытно. А потом начались занятия, и Эллана забыла о своем намерении отказаться от этого курса через несколько недель, забыла о том, что ее не слишком увлекает история Арлатана, забыла обо всем…  
Она смирно сидит на своем месте, пока окружающие собирают вещи и направляются к выходу. Она улыбается и машет на прощание знакомым, отказывается от приглашений выпить кофе, сходить в кино и отправиться на концерт какой-то новой группы. Она копается в конспектах и осторожно, краем глаза следит за Соласом. Тот, как всегда, окружен стайкой студенток. Каждая из них пытается состроить ему глазки, или продемонстрировать ошеломительное декольте, или невзначай коснуться его. Каждую из них Эллана хочет долго бить головой о стену, пока содержимое черепной коробки не превратится в полужидкую студенистую массу и не потечет через уши. Солас ласково улыбается им, говорит что-то, отчего все они заливаются смехом, запрокидывая головы и потрясая длинными, тщательно уложенными волосами. Эллана думает: еще немного, и она кинет в эту стаю тупых куриц что-нибудь тяжелое, просто ради удовольствия посмотреть, как они переполошатся и закудахчут. Он бросает в ее сторону быстрый взгляд, ехидно улыбается и мягко выпроваживает столпившихся вокруг него клуш. Едва дверь закрывается за последней из них, Эллана, словно подброшенная пружиной, вскакивает с места и бежит вниз. Солас ждет ее, обманчиво невозмутимый и расслабленный, и, едва она приближается, хватает за руку и притягивает к себе.  
— Ты нарочно, — возмущенно говорит она и бьет его кулаком по груди.  
— Что нарочно? — У него невозможная улыбка — ехидная и ласковая одновременно, словно Эллана — маленький неразумный ребенок, публично сморозивший глупость.  
— Нарочно заигрывал с этими… этими… идиотками!  
— Увы, — он с притворной скорбью вздыхает, — ты меня раскусила. Я действительно поощрял этих милых барышень…  
— Солас! — перебивает она и тут же умолкает, потому что его палец повелительным жестом касается ее губ.  
— Ш-шшшш! Я поощрял заигрывания этих милых барышень, потому что хотел тебя позлить. Ты очаровательна в гневе!  
С этими словами он целует ее, и Эллана мгновенно забывает, что хотела сказать. От его поцелуя — жадного и требовательного — у нее слабеют колени и становится горячо между ног. Она цепляется пальцами за плечи Соласа, чтобы не упасть, и самозабвенно растворяется в поцелуе. Впрочем, блаженство длится не слишком долго — Солас отстраняется и внимательно смотрит ей в лицо.  
— Запри дверь, — говорит он. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы нас кто-нибудь застал?  
— Плевать, — отвечает она, стаскивая через голову футболку и освобождаясь от бюстгальтера. — Я больше не могу. Трахни меня скорее.  
— Эллана, ну что за выражения? Ты как дитя — наслушаешься всяких гадостей и повторяешь, словно попугай.  
— Прости. — На самом деле ей не стыдно, но Солас ожидает от нее извинений, и она привычно извиняется, между делом расстегивая его рубашку. — Просто я ужасно тебя хочу. Мне не хватает тебя! Почему мы…  
— Эллана, мы же договорились… — Его взгляд, только что затуманенный желанием, становится строгим и острым, как скальпель.  
— Прости меня, я не специально. — На этот раз она извиняется искренне. Солас терпеть не может давления и дешевых манипуляций. Эллана осторожно касается пуговицы его джинсов. — Ты позволишь?  
— Умничка, — почти мурлычет он и, шагнув назад, опирается спиной о кафедру.  
Эллана, не выпуская пуговицу из пальцев, шагает за ним, словно привязанная, и, опустившись на колени, расстегивает и приспускает его джинсы и боксеры.  
— Расскажи что-нибудь, — просит она.  
Солас покровительственно кладет руку ей на затылок и начинает рассказывать. Пока Эллана медленно покрывает поцелуями низ его живота, он повествует о том, как Митал разрешила спор между Эльгарнаном и Фалон'Дином предложением выставить по одному бойцу от каждого из спорящих, предотвратив тем самым большую войну.  
Под чарующий звук его голоса Эллана берется за член Соласа, приветственно касается языком нежной кожицы крайней плоти, облизывается и мягко втягивает член в рот, смыкая губы вокруг него упругим кольцом. Его ладонь у нее на затылке направляет ее, задает ритм, пока Эллана работает руками и ртом, чувствуя, как член твердеет и наливается кровью под ее ласками. Прервавшись, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, она спускается ниже, облизывает мошонку, несколько раз проходится языком по стволу, обвитому набухшими венами. Затем нежно целует матово поблескивающую головку, прежде чем снова взять ее в рот, чтобы опять скользить напряженными губами вверх-вниз, подчиняясь мягкому нажатию ладони на затылке.  
Она уже готовится ощутить терпкий вкус его спермы, когда Солас вдруг замолкает и требовательно обхватывает ее плечи. Она прерывается, поднимает голову и встречает его взгляд, искрящийся вожделением. Он заставляет ее встать и целует медленно, нежно, словно впервые, словно не его рука только что задавала ей ритм, словно не его член только что обхватывали ее губы. Эллана трепещет в сладком предвкушении, чувствуя, как бедра и спина покрываются гусиной кожей от возбуждения. У нее между ног полыхает пожар, и думать сейчас она может только об одном — о том, как ощутить его внутри себя, утолить жажду, терзающую ее.  
Он отрывается от ее губ и настойчиво разворачивает ее, укладывая грудью на кафедру. Эллана радостно расставляет ноги пошире и выгибает поясницу, как кошка по весне, ожидая проникновения. Солас, впрочем, не спешит. Его пальцы порхают по ее коже, словно находятся одновременно везде: гладят шею и спину, бедра и ягодицы, пробегают по пояснице и дразняще касаются клитора. Эллана не может говорить, лишь протяжно стонет и еще сильнее выгибает спину, бесстыдно подставляя ему влажную от вагинального секрета промежность. Помедлив еще мгновение, Солас кладет руку ей на бедро и одним длинным движением входит в нее, сразу полностью, прижимаясь бедрами к ее бедрам.  
Двигаясь медленно и ритмично, он наклоняется к ее уху и хриплым шепотом продолжает рассказ. Его толчки усиливаются, становятся резче, их ритм теперь рваный и дерганый, шепот сменяется тихим стоном. Эллана подхватывает этот стон, каким-то жалким остатком сознания понимая, что они все еще в аудитории и нужно вести себя потише, иначе на шум может кто-нибудь прийти. Эта мимолетная мысль только обостряет удовольствие, которое медленно растекается по низу ее живота, готовясь взорваться оргазмом. Какой-то бесконечный миг она словно смотрит на себя со стороны — полуобнаженную, с задранной на талию юбкой и болтающимися на одной ноге стрингами, бесстыдно отдающуюся собственному преподавателю в аудитории одного из крупнейших университетов Тедаса. Если их застукают — у обоих будут проблемы. Его могут отстранить от преподавания или даже уволить, а ее наверняка отчислят. Впрочем, думает Эллана, сжимая зубами палец Соласа, чтобы не стонать в полный голос, оно того стоит. Даже эти их мимолетные встречи стоят целого мира. Подруги смеются над ней, говорят: «Он даже ни разу не пригласил тебя на настоящее свидание, просто трахает в аудитории после занятий», говорят: «Он использует тебя», говорят: «Ты скоро надоешь ему, и он тебя бросит». Подруги называют ее наивной дурочкой. Пусть так. Может, она и дурочка. Но только ей во время их не слишком частых встреч Солас рассказывает то, что не расскажет больше никому. К демонам официальные даты и имена. Прямо сейчас, на поскрипывающей кафедре, в нее словно проникает сам древний Арлатан со всеми его парящими в небесах дворцами, дивными садами и удивительными чудесами, воплотившийся в неприметном облике преподавателя эльфийской истории.  
Под эти торжественные мысли Эллана бурно оргазмирует, чувствуя, что Солас тоже позволил себе кончить, выплеснув в нее горячую сперму.  
«Нужно принять таблетку», — думает она, тяжело дыша, пока Солас благодарно целует ее в плечо. Он не поймет, если она вдруг забеременеет. А ей совсем не хочется, чтобы их отношения заканчивались. Пусть даже и такие — пару раз в месяц, в аудитории, вечером после занятий.


End file.
